


Bring Him Home

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: I’ll do whatever it takes (I’ll make a million mistakes) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Darth Vader Redemption, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rebellion, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Vader is sent to Tatooine by his Master after a series of failures. While there he discovers the existence of Luke. He meets Luke, convinces him to come with him off planet, and manages to hide him away for a while. He knows his Master won't tolerate a powerful force sensitive like Luke running around as a free agent once he's old enough to be a threat, and he also knows exactly how horrible it is to serve Palpatine. He won't let Luke be taken and used like that.Eventually though, his deception is discovered.Vader knows he isn't powerful enough to protect Luke on his own, and he isn't ready to overthrow Palpatine yet. He decides the only safe place for Luke is with the Rebel Alliance, the very people who've managed to stay out of his reach so far. So he takes Luke and defects.based on a starwarskinkmeme prompt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "The core of Anakin that resides in Vader grasps that Tatooine is the source of nearly everything that causes him pain. Vader will never set foot on Tatooine, if only out of fear of reawakening Anakin." 
> 
> -Kenobi (novel) by John Jackson Miller

“I will do thy bidding my Master,” Vader declared, his head bowed low. The harsh morning light streamed in the windows behind the Emperor, casting long shadows on the floor where he knelt.

“It has been quite some time since you've visited your home planet Lord Vader,” the Emperor smirked down at his apprentice. “I trust you will be able to complete your tasks without…distraction?"

Vader scowled beneath his mask before replying. The purpose of this mission was transparent. His Master had become displeased at his progress as of late. The Jedi were all but destroyed now, the ones remaining were scattered and hidden away, more focused on surviving than fighting back, but the news of the emerging Rebellion had continued to elude his scouts at every turn. At first these Rebels had amused his Master. A group of people scrabbling helpless at the ever tightening noose around their necks, but the knot was continuously being slipped, and the movement was growing. Guerilla attacks were becoming more frequent. His attempts to hunt down the leaders was slow going.

This mission was a tightening of the chain. A reminder of where he'd come from. Of his _place_. That he was at his Master's beck and call, and that failure would not be tolerated. He'd begun as nothing, and his Master had raised him up and shown him the powers of the Dark Side, but he could strike him down just as easily.

He was dismissed with a wave of his Master's hand, and he retreated down the long hallways of the Imperial Palace, ready to face the disgusting Hutts and make them bow before the Emperor's will. _This_ he would not fail in.

* * *

Tatooine hasn't changed, he thinks, as the hazy image of the desert flies by, almost too fast for his helmet to track on the speeder towards Jabba's Palace. The vast desert broken up by the rare patch of local fauna or by the blurred marks of a campsite long abandoned. The heat of the two suns blazed, the glare even through the lenses of his mask irritating.

He leaned forward on the bike, coaxing a bit more speed. There was no need to rush to this meeting, but likewise, there was no need to linger. The faster he concluded business with the crime lord, the fast he could be off this miserable planet. Away from all the memories it stirred up.

* * *

Standing before the excessive presence that was Jabba the Hutt, Vader found himself indulging in a rare moment of gratitude for the mask he wore. His Master's design hid the look of disgust on his face that surely would sour business relations were it visible. If only he could cut down the slug and be done with this. Their rule over Tatooine had gone on too long and he had no patience for this drawn out show. These gross displays of excess mixed in with the wretched poor come crawling along the edges of the room to beg for favors or offer to sell out their neighbor for scrapes.

Pathetic. Disgusting.

He is only half listening to the protocol droid who is relaying Jabba's half hearted lies of working with the Emperor when he feels it. A flash of something through the Force.

It has been so many years it takes him a moment to place the emotion echoing across the sands.

 _Joy_.

A child. No other could feel so. A Force sensitive child on Tatooine.

The feeling flickers and fades, as if hidden behind dark curtains, but now that's he's sensed it it's more difficult to hide.

The shields are certainly impressive. The child must be powerful. Either that or they have a teacher…someone who's taught them tricks to stay hidden.

He doesn't move for the rest of the meeting. He refuses Jabba's mocking offer of a drink, pushes away one daring supplicant's attempt to touch his boots, barely acknowledges Jabba's major domo's attempts to finally lead him back out from the meeting chamber after agreeing to a second meeting to confirm the details of this alliance. His focus is on following the distant strands of the Force back to their origin point, untangling layers of shielding and finding that bright spot of Light that had shown through for just a moment.

Instead of returning to his shuttle he walks along the dunes, feeling out that Light. Even shielded, the presence is almost calling to him.

The journey takes him out past the row of slave quarters, mostly empty at this time of day, and past the cantinas, which are starting to fill up, to the edges of the small local market. Makeshift booths and blankets line the road while the people call out to passerbys, trying to lure them in. Bolts of fabric blow in the breeze, knit blankets mix with the naturally dyed robes and tunics. Native fruit stands and bone cravings and gamblers all mixed together. Staying in the shadows of a neighboring building, Vader closes his eyes to more firmly target the Light.

_There!_

The presence wasn’t in the makeshift market but in the used parts lot nearby.

He goes the around the building, keeping away from what passes at the main road. An old man opens a door as he walks by only to quickly shut it again. If he had locks of any sort he would no doubt be using them.

Vader ignores the man. Each step forward feels Right. The Force whispers to him _come, come see_. Heavy steps leading him towards something that will bring change to his life. Whether that change is for better or worse is unclear, but whatever this child is…they are important. Their power, their destiny, will affect the universe in a way not seen in years.

Something about the child feels familiar…this isn't just an unusually Force sensitive being. The Force calls out louder. _Closer. Look closer._

Vader steps into a warehouse, bypassing beat up speeder bikes and ships surrounded by wires and outdated parts. The worker droids pay him no mind as he finds an exit that looks out on the used parts lot. No doubt this warehouse is connected to the lot, an overflow for parts. High spenders and smugglers alike searching for deals. The locals have neither the means nor, in some cases, the desire to get off world and he deems himself safe from prying eyes. An additional suggestion through the Force will practically guarantee that this area remains empty except for droids.  
  
Safely ensconced, he turns towards the lot, eyes searching the small crowd. There were a handful of children running around. Mostly human, but two Rodians as well.

No. No. No. His eyes move over the children, dismissing them one by one. Where were _they?!_

Then, that feeling of joy, of excitement, swept out through the lot, washing over him like the remembered heat of the suns.

There! The small child near a group of Jawas, grabbing hold of a box of parts and running towards what looked like the owner of the lot and another human man, the child's guardian no doubt. The sun caught in the light mop of blonde hair and the child's voice rang out, thanking their guardian before taking off with the box. **[1]** The child, a boy he could now see, ran through the lot, closer to the warehouse and Vader shrank back deeper into the shadows of the doorway.

He caught a glance at the boy's face **[2]** , toothy grin set in a round, tan face and was suddenly thrown back into his past. Remembering another face, another boy, stuck on Tatooine. Remembering another's joy at finding parts and building…building a pod racer.

Anakin Skywalker resurfaced from the depths of his mind, drawn forth from his long years of simmering anger that had burned down to the ashes of a numb apathy, by a boy who shared such similar features to his own.

A boy he'd long thought dead.

An impossible boy.

 

 _No_ , he thought.

 _This cannot be_. Leaning back against the warehouse wall, he allowed the respirator to cycle through twice, three times, waiting for his mind to set forth another possibility.

 _His child. Alive. On his home planet all along?_ _How was such a thing possible? Padme had died. His anger had killed her and their child. He'd seen her collapse. Seen her…_

_He's seen the body himself!_

_His Master had told him… had confirmed…_

_Those early days had been filled with such confusion and pain and anger at the betrayal of all that he's known. Perhaps…_ he barely dares to think the traitorous thought but, _perhaps he had relied too heavily on his Master's word._

Perhaps it was time for a more...personal investigation.

He tears himself away from the child's presence, quickly returns to the port, ignoring the bustle of crowds that part before him. The shuttle ride back to his ship in orbit is spent in tense silence. Luckily there is no one else aboard to be effected. His thoughts tumble and rage, and even the usual peace he finds while flying eludes him. Everything he believed is being called into question.  
 Why would his Master lie? How had word of the boy not spread? Rewards for Force sensitive beings were still in effect, and their bounty quite large. Even Tatooine was not too isolated as to escape notice of any bounty hunters. Then he remembers the illusive nature of the child's Force signature. How it flickered and seemed hidden, tucked away behind a curtain. As if someone were hiding it. But who?

_Kenobi._

The realization hits him and the flash of rage causes him to dent the control stick as his mechanical hands clench in remembrance. Who else would _dare_ steal his child? Having turned Padme from him and turned him into this abomination, why wouldn't the Jedi go further and take his child? His anger flares as he images Padme being left behind on Mustafar, their child cut from inside her perhaps. He had never questioned his Master as to how she had been returned to Naboo for the funeral. His Master had respected Padme. Vader imagined him finding them both on that cursed planet, trying to save them both, and failing. Why would he not have been allowed to see her first? Why would his Master not have waited until after his surgery to send her back to their shared home planet?

Too many questions. There were too many pieces missing from this puzzle.

He grudgingly admits though, that Kenobi's chosen hiding place was a solid plan. He would not have returned here voluntarily.

Whether by luck or the Force, he was drawn back to Tatooine now to have this knowledge revealed.

Back onboard the ship, he retreats to his hyperbaric chambers and begins to process of sealing the room and removing the outmost pieces of his suit. It will need to be cleaned, the sand scrapped away or dumped. Even though he could no longer properly feel it pile up in his boots the sight of it irritated him. His own cybernetics would need to be checked as well but that is a task he can put off a while longer. After the mission. Instead, he sits back in the chamber and waits for the click that signals his helmet's release. Quiet would make this next part easier.  
He feels the difference in air pressure as the helmet detaches and is slowly pulled away. He lets the lower mouth piece release down away from his mouth and breaths in a shallow pull of pure oxygen, letting the painful stretch of lungs re-learn their own rhythm. 

With his helmet and outer armor off, he meditates in way he has not in many years. The Jedi way is different than the way of the Sith. The calming of one's mind, emptying it of thoughts and then expanding awareness to the flow of the Force, verses the Sith's focus on grabbing one emotion and letting it fill your entire being. It takes him several long minutes to sink into a light trance, the ragged inhale of his breaths, even here in his hyperbolic chamber, set free from the suit in what small ways he can, they echoed in a distracting matter. The flash of annoyance and anger he feels at Kenobi for leaving him this way must then be released into the Force before he calms enough to sink into the meditation properly.  
He reaches out, searching, carefully feeling out for others. The Force practically _sings_ to him when he spies the boy. His boy. His presence burning bright as the two suns now that he knows what to look for. It's tempting to linger, but he will have time later to be with his child. He searches farther.

There!

His son's bright light had outshone a second presence. His old Master, Light grown dim over the years it seems.  Or, perhaps now that Vader had seen the Truth of the Jedi and their foolish ways Obi Wan's power seemed only diminished by comparison to his own.

Their frayed and gutted bond twitches in something like remembrance but he ignores the sensation. He has time to decide what to do with his former Master. He has waited almost a decade for revenge, he can last a few months or even years more. His son is the priority now. Kenobi can wait. He pulls back before his former Master can sense his intrusion. He hits the lever to re-apply his helmet and seal his suit, then goes to call upon one of his newer Agents.

* * *

Dr. Aphra's recon goes smoothly. She is able to land her ship at the yard under guise as a common smuggler, a role that isn't a stretch for her to portray, and infiltrate much easier than he. The boy and his guardian are long gone from the ship yard by then but she is able to track them down without drawing any undue attention.

She discovers a name.

Luke.

Vader closes his eyes behind the mask when she reports in via holocom. _Luke._ A good name. A strong name. One with meaning on both Tatooine and Naboo. On Tatooine Luke meant 'light giver.' Naboo's mythology had stories of a famous physician called Luke.

Padme had been right after all. He had been so sure they were having a girl.

"There is something else." Aphra continues her report. "Some other person watching the kid or maybe the whole family. They were camped out on a mountain ridge with their own pair of macrobinoculars. I didn't see much, just the flash of light and a hooded figure, but" she shrugs. "It seemed like it might be important. Maybe other people are after this kid?" she poses. "Hell of a bounty out for Force sensitives."

Vader doesn't answer. He has a pretty good idea who the mysterious watcher is. Is Kenobi still attempting to hide the child? Has he sensed that they have been found out?

No. He would not sit idly by and wait if so.

"You are free to retire for the night." He says to Aphra. "But I will have need of you again tomorrow evening, once I have finished dealing with the Hutts."

She offers a casual salute and her holo disappears.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow Vader will be reunited with his and Padme's child.

There is much planning to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] This references events in Marvel's Star Wars comic (2015) #15. Obi-Wan makes a deal with some Jawas to get Luke parts to fix up his speeder (which he's crashed). Uncle Owen ends up figuring out where this mysterious gift actually comes from and returns it, yelling at Obi-Wan to stay away.
> 
> [2] [Here is a picture](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/drkqtf7iaj34ygp/kid%20Luke.JPG?dl=0) of kid Luke from the Marvel Star Wars comics. Look how adorkable he is!   
>  -
> 
> I've been working on and off on this fic since Camp NaNo 2016. I've got about 35k so far of a messy first draft and it's not close to being finished yet, but I figured I've sat on it for long enough and maybe if I started posting it, that would help motivate me to finish it up instead of just editing it and day dreaming about the chaos that a part 2 could end up being. I originally imagined it as a 3 part series but we'll see how things go. This story is definitely the longest one I've ever attempted to write. Wish me luck! & enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> As I mentioned in the summary, this story idea originally came from the [starwarskinkmeme on DW](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=654666#cmt654666) and I'll post it in full down here.  
>    
> Luke & Vader, AU, join the rebellion together
> 
> Vader finds Luke early and raises him, but is smarter enough to be super anxious about Palpatine. He knows his Master won't tolerate a powerful force sensitive like Luke running around as a free agent once he's old enough to be a threat, and he also knows exactly how horrible it is to serve Palpatine. He's able to put off deciding about this for a while--either because he manages to hide Luke from Palpatine, or because Palpatine doesn't push the issue while Luke is still a kid--and he gets at least a few years of raising Luke on his own, as Darth Vader, and while he's probably not really a good parent he does love his kid and is not cruel or violent, and they bond and have a good relationship. But then either Palpatine finds out or decides their time is up, and Vader knows he isn't powerful enough to protect Luke on his own.
> 
> Finally he decides the only safe place for Luke is with the Rebel Alliance, so he defects.
> 
> Almost no one even knew Vader HAD a son, so people are pretty shocked by that, and by how normal and nice Luke is. They want to be tolerant and not hold his family against him, but it's hard when he's so openly, visibly CLOSE to his terrible monster-dad.
> 
> Bonus if Bail Organa is still alive and he becomes one of the first ones to warm up to him, because he sees how much Vader cares about Luke and figures if he loves his kid then he can't be all bad (and that is a huge, huge relief.)
> 
> Double bonus if Luke lost his hand in this verse because Palpatine cut it off and mailed it to Vader as a mafia-style threat.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The next meeting with Jabba drags on. He agrees to far more than his Master probably expected when he sent Lord Vader to negotiate over the territory but Vader no longer cares. Let the slug think himself taking advantage of the Emperor. His usefulness will eventual end, and Vader will relish the chance to see the life choked out of the Hutt.

His attention is fully on plans for that evening. On getting his son off planet as soon as possible. He is _so close_ to getting what he's always wanted.  

* * *

Dr Aphra is sent to collect the boy.

"With all secrecy possible." he says using his considerable height to loom over her. "Do _not_ let yourselves be seen. By either the boy's guardians or by the Other."

"Yeah yeah, make like I'm escorting the Emperor. Got it."

Vader's glare is clear through the mask.

"If you fail this particular mission I will tear your tongue from your head and leave you to the Hutts. Are you clear?"

Aphra swallows, but nods. "Crystal."

* * *

He barely resists the urge to pace while he waits. The warehouse is abandoned, but near enough to shops to have him worry that the heavy trod of his step would cause someone to come investigate. His son does not deserve to walk in on a slaughter. So he stands and waits.

The whine of a speeder is audible over his breaths. Dr. Aphra enters first, shaking the dust from her goggles, but he has eyes only for the small figure behind her.

Luke. Windblown hair and big eyes and thin ( _too thin he thinks)_ frame. He stands tall and lets his eyes travel the room, eyeing the stacked crates and rusted parts left behind before landing on Vader. They widen, but he makes no sound. Not of surprise or fear. Vader feels a swell of pride. Lesser men have quaked in his presence. Not his son.

 

"Wait outside," he orders Aphra. "Send away anyone who tries to intrude." A curious raise of her eyebrow is the only concession she allows herself before nodding her head in a slight bow and retreating to guard the doors. The boy's brave mask begins to crack as she leaves; his eyes follow her retreat until the quiet click of the door leaves them alone together. His hands pull at the edge of his pale and worn shirt and he begins to radiate a nervous, almost twitchy sort of energy. His back however remains straight and his head is high, tipped up now to gaze steadily at the tall beast of a man before him.

Vader waits. For so long he'd thought this moment unattainable and now he cannot think how to start. How to relay such monumental information.

The silence stretches as they stand across from one another, each studying the other.

"Who're you?"  The boy finally asks, childish curiosity overriding the nerves.

It's a start.

Vader drops to one knee. He does not wish to intimidate the child, _his child_ , more than necessary.

"Come closer boy." he holds a gloved hand out and the child slowly walks closer. Slowly he reaches out to take the hand in his and with a solemn expression, shakes Darth Vader's hand and introduces himself, as if they were meeting in a formal celebration instead of an abandoned warehouse on the Outer Rim.

"My name's Luke." he declares with a practiced air.

The action startles a huff of amusement from the Dark Lord. He wonders who out here would be teaching to boy such manners. Such things would be of little use on Tatooine, but they might serve him better in the future. He follows the boys lead, gently gripping the small hand.

"I am called Darth Vader."

"That's a strange name," Luke says.

"It is a title," he corrects, "one bestowed upon me by the Emperor himself."

"Oh." Luke pauses, head tilted to study the mask.

"So what's your real name then?"

The reaction was not surprising. Tatooine was still very much under control of the Hutt clans and the Empire's long reach could only brush at the fringes of the planet. Even with the deal made earlier, the Emperor's control would be vague at best. Perhaps a single garrison of Stormtroopers to remind the people and keep a semblance of order. Vader doubted Luke knew much about the Empire, let alone the importance of the man in charge of it all. That would work in his favor now. The boy would know little to nothing about the Emperor's right hand. About him.

"That is part of why I am here young Luke. Why I wanted us to meet. We share a namesake. I was known as Skywalker in times past." He lays a hand on the boy's shoulder, pulling him a step closer, wishing he could look him in the eye while delivering this news. "I am your Father."

 

Luke blinks up at him, realization slowing dawning over tanned features. Vader isn't prepared for his reaction. The boy throws himself forward, wrapping small arms around the armor and tangling his hands in the cape. He stills in surprise but the boy luckily doesn't seem to notice in his excitement.

"I've always dreamed you come for me!" Luke says. "None of my friends believed me when I told them about you being a pilot and I had dreams about what it must be like and how I'd follow you someday and-" he gasps. "Uncle Owen said you were dead." he pulls back eyes wide. "He doesn't know you're alive! You have to come back with me." he unwraps himself from the one sided hug and grabs at a gloved hand to pull Vader along home that very second. "We have to tell him you're alive and that you've come back for me! Will you stay with us or can I come visit you on your ship or-?" he trails off when Vader does not allow himself to be moved.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to see him?"

The mask stares blankly back at him.

This will be the delicate part Vader thinks. Convincing his son to come with him quietly and quickly. It has been many years since he had to go about a mission this way. He's become use to demanding action and cutting down any who oppose him, but his son is already so trusting. So willing to believe his dreams have come true. That will help.

He tries to quiet the vocoder, to put less force behind his words. He tells Luke that there are men here who would not let them stay together. That they would take Luke away again. They would keep them apart.

"The very man who stole you from me is still nearby." he admits. "You must come with me now, and quickly, before they can find us."

It isn't really a lie. The longer he is here the more risk of the traitor Kenobi catching wind of his Force signature. He will not be tricked again. He _will_ take his son and they _will_ be together. As it always should have been. A family.

Luke's eyes, _blue, like his own had been_ , begin to tear up, but he does not release Vader's hand. If anything he grips it tighter.

"I- I can't even tell them good bye?" he wavers.

“We must leave as soon as possible my son.”

Luke's clenches his jaw but agrees, adding softly, "maybe I can send them a holo message once we're far enough away from the bad guys?" His voices rises on the end, hopeful and questioning, and Vader already, mere hours after learning about his son, knows that he will do whatever necessary to not just keep him safe, but happy as well. The surge of emotion this revelation brings is…unnerving. He has not felt it in many years.

_Since before Luke was born_ a traitorous voice in his head whispers.

"Yes." he answers and the watery smile directed up at him is worth the trouble it will no doubt be to code a transmission enough so that the location it comes from is impossible to trace.

That smile is worth it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi Wan is attempting to fix the vaporator farthest from his home, for the 3rd time this month, when he feels it.

 Luke.

Something's wrong. The boy's Light is fading, growing more distant.

His hand slips and he slices the meat of his palm on an exposed wire. The blood welling up is unimportant in the face of his fear. His mind racing through possibilities: the boy's been hurt. Luke's crashed in the canyon and is fading away as he sits here in shock. He's stumbling away from the vaporator, leaving a trail of blood and already reachinyg out through the Force, searching, grasping for the bright Light, but it's getting fainter. Not as if he is dying but as if he is traveling farther and farther away.

By the time he stumbles across his thresh hold  he's sweaty and shaking and breathing heavy. He grabs the nearest rag to press against his hand, and yells out for someone he has not contacted since the beginning of the Purges. He doesn't know what to do. He didn't expect- never so soon!

His panicked mental calls for Yoda echo through the Force and across the distance between them. Surely loud enough that every Force sensitive being within the system feels the backlash from his emotions. His breaths grow short and catch in his throat. He sucks in air but it's not enough he can't fill his lungs, can't stop gasping and his vision begins to tunnel. He slides down the wall, struggling to remain alert.

Luke is _gone_.

He's failed. The Empire must have found him! Or maybe a bounty hunter or one of the slavers or- his mind spins scenarios, each more horrifying than the last. All of them better than being found by the Emperor. By Vader. 

How did he not sense it? How could he miss something so important?

It feels like hours have passed as he sits, head bowed, trying to catch his breath before he feels the sense of calm, one born of centuries brush his mind.

Yoda. Finally!

They cannot speak this way, but impressions or feelings can be transmitted.  He's far too worked up to even think of sinking into meditation deep enough to communicate properly.  His fear is a sour orange in the Force, fighting against the calming green glow that is Yoda.

 _Wait_ the Force whispers, but Obi Wan doesn't know what for. For news of Luke's capture to hit the holonet and make its way out to the Outer Rim? Wait for Vader to find traces of himself in Luke's mind and come back for revenge?

 _Look harder_ is the only answer he hears. Yoda's presence washes over him still, soothing the edge of his panic down to manageable levels. Maybe he should go seek Yoda out. If Luke has been found then the risk of two Jedi together is worth it. But Yoda's presence draws back at the thought. No, no, he is on his own, as he has been for these past years. But wait-

There is another who could help.

 He's on his feet again, brushing sweat damp hair back with a bloodied hand. He pauses only to tie the rag around his hand and grab his robe before rushing out to Rooh, his eopie, to head into town.

 He must contact Alderaan.

* * *

Both suns have set and the temperature is dropping minute by minute by the time Obi Wan makes it into town. The smallest cantina is still packed, yellow light fading out across the sand from the open door. He doesn't bother tying up Rooh, Stars help the hapless scavenger that tried to drag her along anywhere. Dragging his hood down farther over his face, he enters the cantina. Noise assaults his senses. Braying laughter, the click clack of rolling dice thrown across tables, yells of sore losers, the clink of glasses being passed.

His senses are still stretched too far. In searching and reaching for Luke he's left himself open and now he struggles to close his mental shields against the flood of sensations.

He stumbles over to a corner area, curtained off for a minimum effort at privacy where a long range comm is set up. Shaking hands enter in a number memorized over a decade earlier.

* * *

Bail is gently shaken awake in the early morning hours by an servant bearing news of an urgent communication. The man apparently refused to give a name but was most insistent. Soothing Breha's sleepy questions he eases out of bed and heads into the next room for privacy. Perhaps it is another Agent of Mon's looking for aid. Their resistance is still in the early stages but they seem to be picking up more and more people, slowly but surely.

Turning on the comm, after double checking that the privacy settings are up and running, he once more attempts to rub the sleep from his eyes as he accepts the transmission.

The pale face of a ghost is not what he expected.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, looking worse than he's even seen, stares back at him, his hooded face leaning close to the screen in an attempt to block the view from any nosy patrons.

Before Bail can process this unexpected turn of events Obi-Wan is already speaking, words stumbling and blurring into and over each other.

"Is she safe?  Please, Bail, tell me nothing has happened there."

"Who? What is-?" Bail sputters. "What's wrong Obi-Wan? Has something happened?"

Obi Wan hasn't contacted him in years. He insisted on it. It was safer this way he claimed.  He feels dread start to creep up and settle into his chest. That's when the realization hits him and Obi Wan's words become clearer. The child. The other one. The boy that had gone with Obi Wan.

Obi Wan leans even closer to the screen, his blue image blurring along the edges, and whispers again. "Please tell me Leia is safe."

"Yes. Yes! She is. Perfectly so." the words rush out and Obi Wan seems to sag in relief.

"Good. Up your security detail as soon as possible. Keep her safe Bail. We can't- I couldn't-" he breaks off, eyes closed as he breathes deeply. Each passing moment letting Bail's worry grow. Obi Wan looks so _old_. Almost fragile. As if the slightest wind would see him shatter into pieces. Bail almost doesn't want to know what event could have this effect on his friend, but Obi Wan pulls himself back from the edge and begins speaking in a low monotone, eyes fixed on a place above Bail's shoulder.

"I've…lost him. Luke is gone. Taken. By the Empire I suspect but I-" he chokes up for a moment. "I didn't sense them. I was…too slow, too distracted. Luke is lost. I have failed."

Bail is struck speechless. The early morning light of the city, streaming in the windows, the chill of the tiled floor against his bare feet, these things seem strange, a jarring juxtaposition. A life changed so thoroughly with just a few words. The sense of seeming safety here, his own child tucked into bed, where worlds away his friend suffered and grieved as the other child, no less his to watch over, was gone. Stolen.

"Obi Wan, I'm…so sorry."

A barely perceivable nod is his only reply.

Damn Jedi. Obi Wan would bottle this grief up until it ate him from the inside. Bail knew this. He also knew there was little he could do from Alderaan. He sighed. "What should we do?" Leia needed to be his priority. Keeping her safe, keeping her away from the Emperor. Something that was getting more difficult as she grew older and more interested in the galaxy at large. She'd already made known her desire to continue following him around and become a politician in her own right.  

 "As I said, double your security. Vader will no doubt be…distracted by this discovery, but do not make it easier on him to discover your secret as well. Keep her close to home. Hope is not completely lost while she yet lives."

Bail nods and adds. "I hope you will stay as safe as is possible too, old friend. Please, don't do anything foolish like running off alone to confront Vader yourself. Any help you need, I will do my best to provide." He pauses until Obi Wan meets his eyes. "Even if that help is only a safe place to rest or a willing ear."

A watery smile is his answer.

Bail repeats the old Jedi saying, slowly being forgotten by the galaxy at large, "May the Force be with you Obi Wan."

Obi Wan does not repeat it back. Merely raises a wrapped and bloodied hand in farewell before the blue glow of his holo disappears.

 Bail sits and stares at the spot for 10 minutes more. Trying to wrap his head around the unexpected news. There is much he should be doing. Instead, he stands and quietly makes his way to Leia's room. Her small form curled beneath the pale covers, sound asleep. He runs a hand through her loose hair, careful not to catch in the curls. She sighs into the touch but does not wake. There is time for planning and for upgrades and for contacting his own agents. For now, he revels in the presence of his daughter, thanking any Deity that will listen for her continued existence in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing Obi-Wan during his sad hermit years on Tatooine. It was definitely a struggle not to let his feelings and journey take over Vader's and Luke's. Though there will definitely be more Obi-Wan in the future! Vader and him have a lot to work through.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why Naboo of all places, Lord Vader? I mean, it's a nice place and all if you want to settle down, but as a secret base? Not so much. Nice to look at sure, but a bit too close to certain groups for comfort."

"Cease your prattling. I do not ask for, or require for your input Doctor." The mask turned away from the window and the blue green planet below. "Do the jobs I require of you, or I will find an excuse to terminate our contract."

Doctor Aphra grimaced but wisely kept her mouth shut as she returned to the Ark Angel from Lord Vader's ship. This wasn't like any other job she'd done that's for sure. But hey, if His Lordship wanted to part with credits for such mundane reasons she wasn't about to turn him away. She had a long list of "necessaries" to start hunting down. All under the radar as well. This boy was certainly getting the special treatment. One look at the amount of credits she'd got saw to that. If only Vader would let her get closer, figure out what exactly he wanted with the kid. He didn't look like anything special to her. She'd thought a Force sensitive would look more impressive. Or at least accidentally end up levitating something. Ah well. Plenty of time after her milk run. 

* * *

  
Aphra left, insolent girl, and Vader turned back to the planet visible in the viewport window. The slowly shifting clouds visible over the blue planet's surface drawing forth memories long tucked away.

It is dangerous to be here. Padme's home world, but…the Emperor's home world too.  
Imperial presence has always been steady on the planet but…he could not resist the thought once it crossed his mind. The idea of Luke seeing his Mother's home planet, one so very different from the deserts of Tatooine with its fountains and lakes and green things far as one can see.

He remembers the Lake House. Imagines Luke in the presence of such luxury. Imagine his eyes, wide with wonder at the sight of so much water.

It is how it should be. 

His son deserves every luxury he can give him.

* * *

The sun has not risen when they arrive on Naboo. The barest hints of red on the horizon show that it will not be long however.

 

Luke wakes up from his position slumped against a window port when they begin landing procedures. His brief confusion melts into a gentle smile when he rubs eyes and spots Vader standing down the aisle.

"What are you -ahh- looking at?" he asks, the sentence bisected with a large yawn.

The mask turns towards him. It looks more intimidating in the darkness of space. The deep voice echoes across the empty area, "We are getting ready to make planet fall. I was observing the planet."

Luke is instantly more awake. "We're there? Already?! Can I see?"

Vader's gloved hand beckons him over and he comes, eyes widening at the sight before them.

_Green_. That the first thing that come to mind. They're shuttle has entered the atmosphere and even in the pre dawn light he can make out miles and miles of greenery. Tall pale buildings, taller than he'd ever imagined, decorate the landscape. They only get larger the lower they fly.

" _Wow_..." he breathes out. "This is where you live?" He can't stop staring. It's like nothing he's ever seen before. Even the rare holos he'd see of other planets only showed the inside of buildings.

"I have a house here." Vader says. "I have only visited it briefly before now. I-" he pauses a moment, looking away from the window, before continuing, "I think you will like it."

Luke takes a step closer and leans his shoulder against the solid line of Vader. Together they watch the landscape rush by as the ship lands. Just standing side by side, getting use to presence of each other, the reality of _family_ , of having someone to share this moment with.

* * *

Luke barely blinks as they travel to his new home, twisted his head this way and that, trying to take in everything he can. The  There is just so much to see on this planet! He follows his father from the landing zone to the edge of a large body of water. Luke had read about oceans before but to see so much water in one place was hypnotizing. The way it rose and fell as far as he could see. Surely it would take days to cross so much water! His Father didn't hesitate at the sight however and Luke hurried to catch up. He paused when his Father stepped upon a small craft floating in the water. He could see the craft sink down and feared for a moment that it would keep sinking, taking his father down to whatever was beneath the surface, but it merely bobbed in place as his Father turned.

"Come Luke. We are getting close."

Luke gulped but inched closer, peering down through the gap between the boat and where the land ended. It wasn't _that_ far, he tried to tell himself, but still he hesitated, biting his lip. He didn't want his father to think he was sacred little kid.

Vader noticed the hesitance and took a careful step back towards the entrance, and held out a gloved hand.

Luke gave a sheepish smile, but took the offered hand in a tight grip and slowly stepped out. The rocking beneath his feet, unlike any ship he'd ever ridden on, sent him grasping out at his Father's arm, holding his breath until the ship settled.

He looked up, face flushed with embarrassment, but he couldn't tell what his Father's reaction was. He didn't _feel_ scornful, the way some of the boys back home did when teasing him. He just stood there, solid and unmoving until Luke forced his fingers to unclench, and quickly moved to the long bench stretched along the side of the craft.

Once they began moving, Luke felt better; the feel of the wind in his hair and the steady pace reminding him of flying. As long as he kept looking forward, and not down at the dark waves.

* * *

Vader glanced back at Luke. The boy looked more comfortable now that they were moving along the water.

He could feel his awe radiating out in the Force. It was…an unfamiliar feeling, but not unwelcome.

His son's immediate trust was something he would treasure. He would become worthy of it, and do everything within his power to keep Luke safe here. 

* * *

The house is nothing as grand as the Lake House he had stayed at with Padme, but it would be more than enough for one small boy.

This house also sits on the edge of the lake however, with a wide stone staircase leading up from the docks. Vines crawl up the stone and along the edges of the porch entry way itself. He cannot see the differentiating colors of the house, but he remembers the warm colors of the planet and hopes Luke will find it pleasing. Though anything would be pleasing after the drab colors of Tatooine he expects.

He sees movement at the dock. Good. While Luke had slept, Vader had put out a call to a select number of his troopers. Volunteers for a long term, secret mission. One of utmost importance. A personal mission, he'd reluctantly admitted. All of the clones in his personal unit, and a handful of non tank born recruits volunteered. The number of clones has steadying been decreasing in all other military sections except his own. They were already being purposefully pushed out of the Imperial Army and they knew it. Every year that went by saw more clones pushed into menial desk jobs or shuttled back to Kamino. Out of sight, out of mind.

  
He had been concerned at first about any lingering effects of the clone inhibitor chips. His son was no Jedi, but he could not be sure how the commands would be interpreted. A force user who is not a Dark Sider may still be considered a risk. He did not know exactly how his Master had worded the commands hidden within. Dismantling the chips had been a priority once he'd decided to bring Luke into the house. It had been a risk, but his men had always put their trust in him.

He would have to remain alert however. Any possibility, no matter how slim, when it came to his Master's ingenuity, would have to be considered. The chips were not the only threat. Any soldier might decide to risk his life for a chance at advancement and report his actions to a superior.  It would not do to have his secret be discovered. Not so soon. Nor would he have Luke be at risk, no matter how slight the chance. Any additional troopers would need to carefully selected after this first batch of his most loyal men.

A helmeted trooper makes his way down to the short dock to meet them. He salutes, then stands at attention. Luke does not reach out for a helping hand this time as he disembarks, but he does linger, standing slightly behind Vader, staring up at the soldier in front of them. Vader feels a tug on his cape and knows Luke has wound a hand in the fabric.

"Lord Vader, sir," the trooper says, doing a fine job at keeping his attention towards his commander and not at the strange child lurking behind him, "the grounds have been secured and a watch rotation set in place. We await further commands."

"Good." Vader replied, before reaching back a hand to draw Luke forward. "Your garrison's job here will be unlike any assignment you have had previously. Your assignment for the foreseeable future will be the protection of my son."

"Sir…"

It's not quite a question, but not the standard agreement either. Vader feels the man's curiosity through the Force.

"Remove your helmet."

"Yes sir." This order is easier to follow. The once familiar face of Jango Fett is revealed. Older than he remembers, older than Jango ever lived to be. He has white hair buzzed close to the scalp and a large V-shaped tattoo across that reaches from the length of his nose up over his left eye. The plain white armor hides such marks of individuality. There are lines on that face Vader does not remember. There are lines and patterns on armor that he does remember and now considers the lack of their presence.

His silence must stretch for too long because he feels a tug on his cape. Luke has taken a small step forward.

 "What is your name trooper?" Vader says.

"CC-" the man begins, but Vader cuts him off.

"No."

The man straightens further to attention, mouth snapping shut. Vader suddenly realizes that it has been some time now since he has worked closely with the rank and file of the Imperial Army. Even men like this, his own 501st, only accompanied him on certain occasions. As of late, his own presence has been enough of a deterrent to many leaders, and he traveled alone. There will need to be a period of adjustment it seems. For all of them. This new life will take getting use to. His troops must adapt as well. This is as good a start as any.

"I do not want your designation soldier. I want your _name_. You are working with my son. This is a _personal_ mission and we shall be conducting things…differently than usual."

The man swallowed and nodded. With a quick glance again to Vader, as if for permission, he slowly knelt down and placed his helmet on the grass beside him. Now closer to Luke's level, he held out a tanned and scared hand.

As he had done before, just days earlier on Tatooine when faced with another stranger, Luke slowly took another step forward and grasped the hand in his own small one.

"You can call me Dogma," the trooper said. **[3]**

A small smile tugs at Luke's lips. "That's a funny name," he says. "I'm Luke."

"Pleased to meet you Luke," Dogma replies.

It is a good start, Vader thinks. Luke is questioning the solider now about his armor, asking how he can possibly see anything from beneath that helmet and an old memory deep inside Vader of years pasts remembers old complaints about the new armor being phased in to the Army and he feels his mouth twitch with the start of a smile. He brushes it aside. There is no place for nostalgia here. **[4]**  
  
"Come Luke," he calls. "There will be time to ask questions and meet the rest of the men later. They will be spread throughout the house and grounds and until more staff is found, they will be your companions."

To the trooper, Dogma, he says, "I trust you to fill in the men as to their mission. I will meet with them tomorrow with additional orders."    

"Yes Sir." He retrieves his helmet and gets back to his feet, but before replacing the helmet he asks, "Will the rest of the men have time as a group to meet the boy?"

That would be a good idea. Get the introductions over with all at once. Only after his own meeting and his reassurance of the inhibitor chips ineffectiveness. 

"Will you be there?" Luke speaks up, looking up at Dogma. Dogma looks towards Vader, who gives a slight nod.

"Yes Luke. I can help introduce you to my brothers."

"Brothers?" Luke asks. "How many have you got?"

"Lots." Dogma says. "More than you can probably count."

"Wow," Luke breaths out. "I don't have any brothers, but my best friend is Biggs and we used to-"

Before the boy can get started on a long story Vader cuts him off. "You can tell as many stories you like. Tomorrow. For now it is past time for you to eat and get settled in. Come along." With that he turns and begins walking towards the house.

Luke wiggles his fingers in a wave to Dogma and trots after. Vader shortens his pace so that the boy can more easily keep up.

"Why do I need looking after?" Luke asks as they transition from the grass lawn to the gravel path leading up to the house. "I was fine on Tatooine. My friend Biggs and I used to wander all over by ourselves! I know how to take care of myself."

"As I have said before Luke, I work closely with the Emperor himself. He is…a man with a great many enemies, as am I. There are people in this universe who would try to use my feelings for you to manipulate me. They would hurt you. I will not allow this to happen, but I also cannot be here at all times.  My troops will assist in keeping you safe here while I am on missions."

"Oh." Luke said quietly, stopping and scuffing his shoes against the dirt of the path. "I hadn't thought of that." He bit at the corner of his thumb nail before raises his head. "You must work for a very powerful man," he says solemnly, and Vader nods.

"You will learn more of the Empire, and of the wider universe now that you are here. Perhaps a tutor should be hired. I doubt you received much schooling that planet." He could not bring himself to even utter its name, such was his disgust.

Luke flushed. "I had _some_ ," he insists.

"That was not an attack on _you_ my son, merely a guess. We shall have plenty of time now to fill in any gaps in your knowledge."

Luke still looked put out. Time to distract the child.

"Now come, it is time for you to pick your room."

It worked. Luke's face lit up and his quickly ran ahead towards the house, his words drifting back over Vader who followed behind more sedately. "I want a room with a window! And maybe some of those weird leafy plants outside it and-"

* * *

Vader had not anticipated all that a child would need. He'd been so focused on the knowledge that his son had survived that he had not stopped to think of the logistics of what would happen after they'd left that dreadful planet. He would have been fine in the bare bones of such a house but Luke needed more. The first difficultly came after Luke had chosen a room. They discovered the kitchen was bare.

Vader had had to walk the length of the house to find the makeshift barracks that had been set up and procure food for the boy. Soldier's rations are nothing fancy but it will be enough for today. Dr. Aphra should be due the next day with supplies and a list of suitable people for him to hire to help care for the boy. Aphra was in charge of background checks for the small list he'd painstakingly put together.

Luke seemed content enough with the rations, happy to sit and chatter on about the planet and all its greenery and his amazement at the size of his room and of the house itself. He continued on with only occasional nods and the occasional short answers from Vader.

Vader felt something blooming inside the cold ache in his mechanically enhanced chest. _Hope_.

This _could_ work.

They could be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Headcanon for Dogma here is that after he executed Krell in TCW series, he was shipped off to prison somewhere. Sentencing a clone wasn't a priority when there was so much other stuff going on so he stayed put until after Order 66 went out. At an unspecified time after that Vader comes across records or something and discovers that Dogma is still alive and goes to free him and conscript him back into the 501st. 
> 
> [4] Vader is a lying liar who lies to himself. Naboo brings plenty of nostalgia, he just won't, or can't admit it to himself.
> 
> ~*~  
> Thanks so much to anyone who's already commented or left kudos! This has been sitting in my wip folder for so long and I'm so happy that other people are interested in this concept. I"m currently just going over and fixing up chapters as I go along, so if you see something spelled wrong or some extra stuff I missed feel free to let me know! If you're interested in being a beta hit me up as well here or via email!


	5. Chapter 5

Vader did not sleep that night, but he was used to going for days without rest. Brief meditation kept him going, though meditating outside his hyperbaric chamber felt strange. It took more effort than expected to stop focusing on the aches of his body within the suit. Though his resulting frustration at that then helped him draw power enough to help sustain him.

He went down early to meet the rest of the men who had volunteered for this mission. One order to the clone from yesterday had the men gather outside on the lawn, far enough away from Luke's chosen window to not bother him, yet close enough to a door should Luke wake and coming searching before Vader's business with the troopers was finished.

For years Before, he had worked alongside men like this. Day in and day out as Skywalker he had fought beside such men and watched them grow and watched thousands of them die. He never saw through his Master's plans then. No one did. It was…an effective plan. To turn the soldiers against the Jedi. To protect the Republic from the threat within. Almost a decade later however, separated from the galaxy at large, away from his Master's side…Vader's felt Anakin Skywalker's old unease resurface. The remembrance of a time long Before when he had angered over his own chip. Hidden beneath his skin, eating away at his freedom. No doubt the scar from its removal was long gone, hidden beneath worse wounds of the War or beneath layers of burn scars.

Strange.

He had not thought of such times for many years now.

He carefully did not notice the relaxation in the clone's postures when he was finished reaching out with the Force and slowly, so slowly following the neurons to the chip imbedded in their brains and shutting off connections.

 

With their safety slightly more reassured, it was now time for Luke to meet the men who would be guarding him for the foreseeable future.

He could have use the Force to call the boy, but he did not wish to push too far too fast. Luke's power was already strong for such a young age, but he was untested and untrained. He did not know the power of the Force, but he would soon learn. They had the time now.  
He sent a trooper to collect him, and soon after Luke came quickly out into the yard, yawning and trying to flatten down the mop of hair that seemed to stick straight up, messy from sleep.

Seeing the group of soldiers, the yawn quickly transformed into a grin. Luke shyly waved at Dogma in the front of the line as he came to stand next to Vader, who placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"This is Luke. My _son_. You will do everything within your power to keep him safe while I am away on missions. Your commanders will have access to a private communications line, one that comes _directly_ to myself, should any threat be found. Do not hesitate to use it. My son's safety is my upmost priority.

"Better safe than sorry," my Aunt used to say, Luke added and a few of the men ducked their heads to hide chuckles.

"…Yes. I suppose in this case, that idea is correct," Vader allowed. "As I have told you things here will be different from usual. Less…formal. That does _not_ mean I expect to see lazing about! You _will_ do your jobs to the utmost of your ability…" he trailed off. "This will be a time of adjustment for us all." With that, he nudged Luke forward towards the first line of men. Nodding in encouragement when Luke looked back, unsure. "I believe Dogma offered to introduce you young Luke."

The soldier in question quickly stepped forward, helmet removed.  

Luke stepped up, as Dogma usher men in closer, into a sort of semi circle, easier to meet the boy. Helmets were removed and knees taken. It had been years since the clone soldiers had seen a  youngling. Names flew back and forth faster than Luke could hope to remember. Clones and non clones crowding close to ask their own whispered questions in return, not all of them directed at Luke. "Where had this boy come from? Is Lord Vader _really_ your father?"

Luke laughed as he tried to keep up with multiple questions. “Tatooine, a desert planet and yes, he is. I didn't know about it until recently. My uncle thought he was dead and gone! But I knew better. First time I saw him…I just knew. We had a connection."

  
Seeing that Luke was fine, his social skills amiable enough at least, Vader decided to head back inside the hanger and begin preparations from his meeting with Dr. Aphra and later, Sideous. There were careful changes he would have to make to his ship to make the lie work, and with Luke in good hands, now seemed a good of time as any.

He did not make it very far.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Luke called out, running to grab at the flowing cape when he heard the creak of leather and heavy steps of his Father begin to retreat.

"Fear not Luke. I will not be far. Some distance away from the men may…make them more comfortable around you. My presence intimidates them."

"Oh." Luke said thoughtfully. "Well there's plenty of time for us to all get friendly. I guess it's okay for now if you leave. I'll see you again after lunch." And with a quick grabbing hug around Vaders legs, he ran back over to the group of men, some blatantly staring at the boy in shock at his hugging of the Emperor's Fist, the Nightmare used to threaten planetary leaders into shaping up. Vader did not grant them a reaction, merely turned and continued his retreat into the house and towards the hanger. Luke would be safe for now.

* * *

Now alone with the soldiers, Luke could feel their relief at his Father's disappearance. Strange, but not his problem. His _current_ problem was trying to remember the names of all the different men around him. Many of the with the exact same face! Luke hadn't ever seen a clone, didn't even know this was possible! He was fascinated by the tattoos many of them had collected over the years. Great big circles and symbols and some, like Dogma's covered large parts of their face! Even the non clone troopers joined in rolling up sleeves or pant legs to show him alien women or ships so realistic it looked like they'd fly right off a bicep and into the sky!

When he'd gotten bored with tattoos, Luke had asked for another tour of the grounds, from their perspective he insisted. His secondary request for a piggy back ride was granted as well by a clone called Sly.

Dogma sent most of the men back to their posts or to the mess and took only a handful of men along with Luke to explore. 

They walked the perimeter of the house, explaining to Luke how the watch rotations were set up. Luke was more interested in asking about the multitude of plant life on the little island. Urging Sly to lift him higher to see a tree with small yellow fruit, or pointing them over towards bushes brimming with red flowers!

"The plants on Tatooine aren't _anything_ like these!" he'd exclaimed and then gone quiet before slowly asking if there was any way to send flowers like this back to his aunt?  
"I'd guess they'd just die before they got there," he said glumly, resting his chin down on Sly's head. The other troopers looked back and forth, unsure what to do or how to comfort the boy.  
Did Vader take the child from a family? Was the child actually _his_ at all? Such questions couldn't been vocalized of course but many of them shared this thoughts.

Dogma finally stepped up and cleared his throat. "That's uh, something you'd have to ask Lord Vader about Luke. Not much call for us soldiers to be sending stuff besides transmissions and data chips. Wouldn't want to tell you wrong."

"Oh," Luke says, "alright."

* * *

Their next stop is the hanger bay. It's newer than the house itself, constructed based on plans from Lord Vader himself. Lord Vader's ship towers over everything but there are several small speeders and water crafts stored within as well. Luke wants to touch _everything_. He pulls away from Sly and runs over to the nearest speeder bike with an awed sound of exclamation, hands already reaching to wipe away a layer of dust. Before any of the men can reach him he's already on the move again, rushing over to the tools laid out on the bench and on hook along the wall.

Dogma is _pretty_ sure some of those are Lord Vader's personal tools, and son or not, he isn't taking any chances with Luke disturbing something he shouldn't. He quickens his pace and grabs a hold of reaching fingers.

Luke's face is aglow. "Dogma, look at all these tools! I don't think Biggs' family's stuff combined with ours would have as many! That solder looks like the new model from-"

"Alright ALRIGHT," Dogma says, cutting Luke off. "Slow down kid. This stuff isn't going anyway. You'll have plenty of time to explore all the nooks and crannies."

'Yeah," Sly adds on, "besides, didn't'cha wanna see the barracks?"

With one last longing glance at the array of tools, Luke nods and steps back beside Sly.

They pass through the kitchen on the way across the house to the barracks. The door to Lord Vader's study room is closed and they leave it be. Half way through the kitchen, Dogma notices something odd. There's a pile of bags on the table next to the stove. Why wasn't he notified of a delivery today? That's a breach in the security he'll have to notify Lord Vader about. Or maybe…Lord Vader had ordered supplies for Luke and forgotten to tell them. Dogma makes a mental note for his evening report. Then he strolls forward to rummage in the nearest bag and pick out a small, round orange fruit. Turning, he yells out to Luke, "Here, catch!" and gently tosses the fruit across the kitchen. Luke steps forward and catches it in both hands, drawing them back in close to his chest to soften the throw.

"Good job." Dogma says, and Luke grins and raises the fruit to his nose to take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent. The men chuckle at the look on his face as he takes a small bit and juice runs down his arm.

After they find a towel to rub off most of the juice, they move on to the barracks.

 

They are still pretty empty since it's during the longer day shift, but now that that Vader and the…package, his son, are here they can now start to transition into shorter shifts. The only one present in this room now is Q, who sprained an ankle and is on bed rest. He is sitting on his cot with his bad foot propped up on the bed with a bag of ice on it, while his other foot is flat on the floor, supporting the body of his rifle and he meticulously cleans it. For at _least_ the fourth time.

"Still at it, Q?" Dogma teases. That rifle is gonna be shinier than ole Luke here if you keep it up!

"Yeah yeah, keep laughing Dogma. It'll be your rations I'll be winning next contest we have."

"Shooting contests?" Luke asks. "I'm a real good shot! I used to shot at the womp rats back on Tatooine and "if you can hit those varmits in a dust storm, you could hit anything! Well, at least that's what Mr. Darklighter used to say."

"That so?" draws out Q.

"Yeah." Luke says, looking a bit sad before brightening and turning back to face Dogma. "Hey, do you think _I_ could join in on your next competition? You guys could show me some new tricks! I bet my Dad would even join in!"

An awkward silence creeps over the room. Did the boy know _nothing_ about Lord Vader? Where in the universe had he picked this kid up from?

Luke is still looking hopeful so Q speaks up. "I'm sure Lord Vader has more important things to do than join in soldier's games."

"I guess so." Luke says, but can't hide his disappointment. "My Dad works for a pretty important man, huh? It's weird, Uncle Owen made it seem like he was just some spice runner. Nobody important."

Q looked at Dogma with an raised eyebrow. What kind of assignment had they agreed to here? This kid wasn't anything what'd they'd expected when they'd signed up for Vader's mystery posting. It had been a chance to get away from the increasing aggression and dismissal by the natural born recruits. A chance to do something important instead of being shuttled off the Kamino to be ignored and forgotten.

This? This was something altogether unexpected. This was sounding more and more like not just guard duty, but watching over and educating a kid from some backwater planet who just got caught up in events he had no idea of.

Dogma sighed internally. He could already see Q's heart melting for the kid.  Sly was already there as well. As Q beckoned Luke over to sit on the cot and began to tell him about the modifications he'd made over the years to the rifle, Dogma knew he was going to have a hell of a time keeping a professional distance between Luke and the men. But maybe…maybe this time some closeness wouldn't be a bad thing. [5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5] The last time the clones got close to someone was probably their Jedi commanders and that ended when everything went to shit. That Dogma especially, who was such a stickler for rules, and had that trust in the rules and the Jedi used against him by Krell, and is now probably more bitter and cynical, can find it in him to trust and hope again with Luke. Ugh. Feels!
> 
> It's kind of tempting to write a one shot from Dogma's POV and get into his head and explore his feelings about Vader and this strange new world he was freed into.


	6. Chapter 6

While Luke is touring the grounds, Vader is meeting with Dr. Aphra, who has finally finished her assignment. She arrives with armfuls of bags of groceries and grumbles as she dumps them in the kitchen.

"I've been reduced from artifact hunting to _this_?" she murmurs. " _Ugh_." At least it pays well she reminds herself and wanders down the nearest hallway, searching for Vader.  
She finds him in what looks like it might be a study, if anyone had bothered to decorate the room. He's standing over a desk by the window, looking out over the lake.  
The hiss of his breathing sounds less oppressive in the atmosphere of the house, with its open windows and water.

"Have you acquired everything I asked of you?" he speaks up without turning away from the window.

"Yes m'Lord. Every little mundane thing listed, including," she produces a piece of flimsy from within her jacket pocket, "a list of suitable people to hire." She puts it on the desk near him. "Each one personally vetted and looked into by yours truly."

"You are dismissed Aphra." Vader says not turning from the window, but before she can make it to the door he adds, "Remember, should anyone catch wind of my presence here…I will tear out your tongue and leave you to the Hutts."

Aphra leaves without comment.

Vader hires only three. A married couple to serve as both cook and cleaner, coming in only once a week to the house, and an retired Naboo teacher as a tutor that Luke will meet in the city once a week to start with. They will be all be paid well for their secrecy and silence. The less people that know of this place, of his son, the better. He will stay out of sight for both visits. It would not do for anyone to start asking question. Not that many questioned him, but even the Naboo people's traditions and manners could not quiet all curiosity.

* * *

Luke eats dinner with the troops again that night, even though Aphra's supplies are piled along the kitchen counter or inside the freezer. He seems to be adapting to the sudden life changes well so far, his excitement in meeting new people and being in a new place overriding any despair over leaving his Aunt and Uncle. With Luke occupied, Vader ventures out to his ship parked in the hanger, to make the call he'd been avoiding for days.

* * *

Vader kneels within the communication room on his parked ship, waiting for his Master to appear. He concentrates on building up his mental shields, hiding Luke deep within the vault of his mind. He will not allow his Master to have _this_ ; this one thing that is his alone.

"Ahhh, Lord Vader." His Master's cloaked form shimmers into existence. "I have been expecting your report for several days now. Did you find anything of…particular interest on your mission, my apprentice?" Sideous inquired.

And Vader _knows_. His absence, his delay in reporting in, had not gone unnoticed. Sideous' suspicions have been raised.

He does not know if his Master has guessed what he found on Tatooine or if he merely knows that there is something Vader is keeping secret. His mind runs over his actions, searching for cracks in the plan, ways he might have been found out. He's kept the guard on his new residence to a small group of trusts troopers. The estate itself is one long owned but rarely visited over the years. He was careful not to draw any undue attention on the planet itself, choosing to have a trooper or Dr. Aphra go about in his stead when needed. His plans and actions should be safe, he reassures himself.

Sideous smirks. Vader can hear it in his voice even as he keeps his head bowed, projecting contrition.

"To think, after all your reluctance in visiting the planet of your birth, you seem to have found reason enough to stay and delay your reporting in to me."

His Master is fond of this game. Of needling him. Of saying one thing and implying another completely. A politician's game. His efforts over the years have only gotten less subtle.

"Merely a technical difficulty my Master." he lies. Easy enough to fake with his knowledge of shuttles. A few pieces swapped out, wires stripped as if he had been forced to make due on a planet with no great abundance of parts. The flight log had already been edited, once more would be simple.

"Are you sure you were not overcome with a bought of-" his lip curls as he pauses to make his utter disdain known, "nostalgia?"

Vader does not answer and Sideous' laugh rings out in the large room.

Vader's silence draws out, broken only by the hiss of breathing and the distant buzz of the holo, taxed by the transmission over such a large distance.

His Master lets him remain kneeling as the minutes crawl by. Finally he waves a hand and with a sound of annoyance, dismisses him, when it's clear Vader will not play along with the game this time.

"Very well. Do not let it happen again my apprentice. I give you access to the resources of the Empire, do not squander them out of a misguided sense of arrogance."

"Yes, my Master." Vader replies.

"I expect you to make good time returning Vader, now that your…problem, has been seen to. I expect to hear all about this deal you've managed with the Hutts."

He does not wait for Vader's confirmation before signing off.

Vader feels some of the tension in his spine relax. Luke is safe. For now.

He gives himself one more day with his son. One more, before he must return to his Master and receive his next assignment. He plans to return to Naboo as soon as each assignment is complete. He will make time for them to be a family.

* * *

The next day passes quickly.

The boy is settling in nicely. Still more curious than afraid. He'd followed Vader around, shyly at first, sticking close to him but remaining quiet, but then growing more bold and asking question after question about the shuttle they'd come in, about the house, the planet itself, and about his Father's life. Though last ones had been deflected for now, but the rest were answered to the best of his ability. He had forgotten the endless well of curiosity that lay within a child. He'd been so concerned about avoiding the chance of questions from civillians in the city, that he'd not even considered the questions Luke must have after so many years. Who knew what lies Kenobi had been feeding him. But those times were done. His son was here now, and there would be plenty of time to correct any such stories he'd been told.

After a full day cycle of questions and exploration, the boy had almost fallen asleep at the table. He allowed himself to be shuffled off to bed with a small smile and a quick squeeze of Vader's hand in goodnight.

He'd look down at his hand for some time after the boy had left. Such gentle touches had long been forgotten. His son already seemed to be determined to pick up a close relationship but he had very little idea of how to do so. Such thoughts brought him to this moment.

Luke was fast asleep when Vader left. Luke would be safe under the careful eye of his troopers.  Now, as the planet's sun sets, he slips between lengthening shadows, only his breathing giving away his presence. He passes the arches and gardens until he finds the large white tomb of Padme Amidala. A touch of the Force opens the large stone door, and he enters, eyes drawn up towards the stained glass likeness of his wife. It does not shine in the darkness, but he already knows the lines of it well. A fine tribute to one so beloved.

If he could cry at this moment he would, but his tear ducts are scarred and burned, letting only the smallest of water seeps forth. He should be able to weep and tear at his hair, to let his sorrow and grief consume him. He denied his wife the joy of seeing their son. That he should finally find the boy now, is something he never dreamed possible. The fires in his soul soothed by the pleasant warmth of light that was Luke's presence.

He kneels, not in a pose of submission like he gives to his Master but a stance of repentance. He allows his helmet to rest on the stone that shields her body and silently begs for guidance.

_You would know what to do my angel. You would have been a wonderful mother.  
What do I do now? How am I supposed to protect our son alone?_

There is no answer, but he continues anyway. 

_He's so strong_ , _Padme. He shines like a torch in the darkness. And his smile…I wish you could see it._

A noise outside draws his attention. Some animal, scurrying by. It's getting lighter out. He must return to his Master soon. His presence will certainly be noted if he lingers for much longer on this planet. If he is seen here of all places. He was due to report back in two cycles ago. He does not need word of this side trip to reach his Master's ears. Here on his Master's home planet he will surely have eyes and ears loyal to him reporting in on any suspicious activity.

Before leaving, before returning to say goodbye to his son, he straightens and makes a silent vow to Padme.

_From this moment forward, I shall protect our son from all who would harm him._

  
"I _will_ do better Padme," he says aloud, and with one last lingering touch on her tomb, he departs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s going to be a bit of a break for a while now after this chapter. I’ve reached the first gap in my draft where I need to add some scenes and turn rambling ideas typed during NaNoWriMo into actual paragraph of story. 
> 
> This break will probably last until Dec if I decide to try something new for this years NaNoWriMo as well but I’m not decided yet. I’ve got a bunch of WIPs going now and as much fun as NaNo can be, it is a big challenge. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos in the meantime! I love hearing your thoughts as to where things might go next and your flailing over how adorable Luke is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A transition scene. And oh hey, I'm not dead! Just busy with RL (health issues, a summer class ect). Still slowly working on this story. Still mostly adding in missing scenes to my first draft and trying to figure out my timeline atm.

Vader's return to Coruscant was unhurried. He did not linger, but nor did he take the fastest routes back to the Capital.

The Emperor's disappointment was to be expected. He must arrive prepared to deal with whatever consequences were deemed necessary.   

* * *

"Why don't you join me today in the Senate?" The Emperor's voice is deceptively mild.  

Vader finds these hearings dull and irritating, a fact he's sure his Master knows well. It's an opinion unchanged from his early days on Coruscant.

"If that is your will, my Master." He replies, not bothering to hide his lack of enthusiasm. His Master's expects such a reaction, and if he sees what he expects, he will not search deeper.

"It is, my apprentice," Sidious purrs from his throne. "It has been too long since the Senate has seen your presence. You must join me after as well. Let us not give the people a reason to forget you, and your place at my side."

Vader could not snort in disbelief, so he merely bowed lower, and resigned himself to the tediousness of the day. This was a punishment he would gladly endure however. For Luke. It was less than he expected.

* * *

The day dragged on. The false Senate going through the motions, not realizing it was all at the whim of the Emperor. Vader's mind drifted, thinking over improvements to be made upon his return to Naboo, things he could bring back for Luke. The boy surely had not received many gifts in his short life. Would anything he purchased here be traced though? Perhaps gifts would have to wait. One of the troopers could be trusted with such a task by this point. Luke had quickly became more than a job for the soldiers that was clear. 

  
 Occasionally Vader turned his attention outward and listened to the motions being put forth. Useless things, most of them. Unimportant in the larger scale of the Empire, but now someone familiar was speaking, a dark haired man in the middle of the room. Alderaan's representative he realized. An acquaintance of Padme's, Vader remembered, and also a friend of his former Master. It was surprising that he still spoke. Many of the senators from Before had been removed from power during the early years of the Empire. This man must be clever to retain his seat. Vader made note of his face. He should look up more of the man himself. His Master suspected that the growing Rebellion had people within the government. Padme had been surrounded by those who questioned the then Chancellor. Who doubted his plan. It was unlikely they all had accepted the Empire happily. Then again, Padme _had_ found the man trustworthy. Had worked with him many times during the War.

Vader's thoughts were cut off by the Emperor calling for a final vote and ending the session for the day. He tamped down his relief and turned to meet his Master once more. One more march through the halls, his Master making motions of meeting with the people and enjoying their fear and fawning in equal measure, and then Vader would receive new orders and be free to return to Luke again.


End file.
